Tetsujin Nagareboshi
Tetsujin Nagareboshi is a freelance shinigami who affliates himself with Team Fury. He is a half breed of a Mototsu and a Shinigami. Filling the role of comic relief, he tries his best to make a postive atmosphere for his comrades. Unknown to most of his comrades however, Tetsujin is on his own mission to seek redemption for his past actions. Later on he reveals that he was once affiliated with the Gotei 13, being the captain of the Second Division as well as the Comander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido. Tetsujin is also revealed to be a member of the Influential Nagareboshi Clan. Appearance Tetsujin can be described as a tall and very attractive young man. He has the build of a runner, meaning that even though he has barely any muscle on his upper body, he makes up for his incredible leg muscles. Tetsujin basically towers over the other members of Team Fury in terms of height, boasting the height of six feet and one inch. He does his best to keep his body in it's peak physical shape, doing a variety of excercises to maintain a toned bod. His hair is a bluish black color. Tetsujin has shoulder length hair that he keeps it in a wierd style. The front half of his hair is center parted, making it almost in an "m" shape, while the back of his hair is spiked in an upward direction. In his debut appearance, Tetsujin is seen wearing a blue suit that is made out of polyester cotton. Underneath that is a pure white dress shirt that is mostly made out of the same material. He wears his clothes in a casual fashion, having the jacket opened completely and the top buttons of his dress shirt being unbottoned. He also wears a studded wrist band on his right wrist. His shinigami attire consists of a black kevlar vest that is not zipped, exposing his toned abdominals. He also wears black jodhura that are covered by a black long, black cloth. He wears a purple rope belt around his waist, which carries his straight sword. He also wears black sandals on his feet that have the same function as sneakers. Personality Despite having his name being literally meaning Iron man, Tetsujin is a very cheer and happy go lucky individual. He has a very playful attitude, often pulling pranks among his comrades. Tetsujin's one of those guys who would sit down at a campfire singing campfire songs while everyone else wants him to shut up. Each time he sees a woman, Tetsujin will jump at the oppritunity and hit on them. One of his greatest dreams is to form a harem of alteast four beautiful women. Underneath that cheerful exterior is a man who desires nothing more but to escape a bloodstained past. He is a person who's constantly haunted by his past actions, which involved various acts of evil. He is constantly insecure, always hiding his emotions with a bright smile and a very cheery attitude. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities 'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Tetsujin's best and perhaps most favorite style of combat. He prefers to fight with fast strikes rather than slow, powerful attacks. He has studied and trained himself in various martial arts, but the styles he mainly uses are Judo, Karate, Taijutsu, and Jeet Kune Do. With the contributing factor of his sealed zanpakuto being mere knuckle blades also support his hand-to-hand fighting style. '''Special Weapons Expert: '''This mostly contributes to the fact that both his shikai and bankai are in fact a giant windmill shuriken. He is capable of throwing it quite far and being able to masterfully use it in close quarters, a feat that isn't easily accomplished by many. Tetsujin can also make use of his zanpakuto's abilites, making him a formidable foe in the battle field. '''Keen Intellect: '''Despite of his goofy and silly personality, Tetsujin has a massive amount of knowledge and wisdom. He can solve even the most complex equations with minimal effort. Although he rarely uses his intellegence, he has tendencies to blow his comrade's minds with various explanations that are too condensending for human beings to even comprehend. '''Master Flash Step Practioner: '''Tetsujin's mastery over flash step is truely a sight to behold. He has a deep understanding and knowledge on both the strengths and weaknesses of this technique. Tetsujin has even developed it to where he makes the whole Shihouin clan look like fools. His speed rivals that of royal guard class opponents, this being expected from the former Second Division Captain as well as head of the Omnitsukido. He also developed techniques to make him much more deadly. *'Senka: '''Tetsujin has great mastery over this skill as he used it to seal the powers of a thousand rogue shinigami in ninety miliseconds. Zanpakuto Gallery Uchiha Sasuke full 1364336.jpg|Tetsujin in his Combat attire Freelance Shinigami.jpg|Tetsujin wielding Kami Kirā Category:GZero945 Category:Mototsu Category:Nagareboshi Clan Category:Male Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character